1. Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to a light emitting device package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting devices are semiconductor devices that convert electrical energy into light. Light emitting devices draw attention as alternatives to existing light sources, such as fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, by virtue of low power consumption, a long lifespan, a rapid response, and eco-friendly characteristics.
A need exists to replace the existing light sources by light emitting devices and to improve color rendition and light-diffusing characteristics of the light emitting devices.